Pokemon 10 (Story 4, in 4 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: Traveling with someone who really cheeses you off can be a pain, but it can lead to good memories and awesome adventure too...


html

Pokemon 10

#4 "With Friends Like These" Part 1: Anya's First Pokemon

Setting: Deep in the forests of Route 6, at about 7:00 am. It has been a couple of days now since Aster has adopted a new Pokemon, the young rock powered Railsnail, into his team. But right now, Aster is crouched and hiding behind a small bush, peeking over the top of it to look at what appears to be a sleeping Pokemon. At first glance, it has legs and arms, and is sleeping in a position most humans often do, so some people might mistake it for a human. But as Aster takes a closer look, the Pokemon is wearing a weird purple skirt, has the top of its head melded into square shapes, and has built in shoulder pads and gloves. There's no doubt about it...this is a Hitmonchan. 

ASTER: (whispering) WOW! A wild Hitmonchan! I never expected anything like this! Have you guy's ever... 

Aster then notices that Kellaya and Bulbasaur chose not to hide in the same place Aster has. 

ASTER: (whispering) What are you guys doing over there? You can come over here. 

KELLAYA: And sit in the poison ivy with you? I don't think so! 

Aster looked down and realized that, yes; he HAS been sitting in poison ivy the whole time. He immediately zoomed straight up, and clung onto an overhead branch. Kellaya and Bulbasaur couldn't help but laugh. 

ASTER: GEEZ! When I'm sitting in a plant that'll make me scratch all day; you should tell me these things! 

KELLAYA: (giggling) Sorry. But it was funny! I can't believe you don't know what poison ivy looks like! 

ASTER: Yeah, well, I never listened in science class, so I hope you're happy! (looked at the sleeping Hitmonchan) Well, anyway, time to get to work. Here Kellaya, hold on to my Pokedex while I get this guy. (Aster tossed Kellaya his Pokedex) 

KELLAYA: COOL! YOUR POKEDEX! 

ASTER: But whatever you do, don't play with it! (Aster jumped off of the tree and stepped a little closer to the Hitmonchan. Bulbasaur followed him.) 

KELLAYA: Sure, whatever. (she kept stareing at the Pokedex for a long time. A big pause.)............I wonder what other attacks Tangela can do. (she opened the Pokedex). 

Meanwhile, Aster carefully planed out how he'll capture the Hitmonchan. Then, he pulled out a Pokeball. 

ASTER: (threw the Pokeball) GO, RAILSNAIL!! 

When the ball hit the ground, it opened up and released an energy signal that became Railsnail. He took one look at the HUGE sleeping Hitmonchan (huge compared to him anyway) and freaked out! 

ASTER: Don't worry about it Railsnail, you can do this. Now tackle him. 

Railsnail still looked worried, but started heading for the Hitmonchan. When he got close enough to attack, Hitmonchan began to roll over...in Railsnail's direction! Railsnail immediately freaked out and started crawling away, but it was to late. In a second, Hitmonchan rolled over, on top of Railsnail. Underneath Hitmonchan's body, you could hear Railsnail's muffled yells. 

RAILSNAIL: (muffled) RUUUUH! RUUUUH! SNUUUUH! 

ASTER: Oh, jeez. (turned to Bulbasaur) Looks like it's your turn again. 

BULBASAUR: Bulba! 

Bulbasaur leapt out from the bushes, and attacked Hitmonchan with a quick vine. The sleeping Pokemon woke up instantly. Under Hitmonchan, Railsnail got up dizzy, confused, and injured. (Note from Squeakgator: Awww! :( )

Hitmonchan tried to figure out what just happened, when Bulbasaur tackled him from the side. Aster saw the opportunity and grabbed an empty Pokeball. 

ASTER: (throwing the Pokeball) POKEBALL, GO!!! 

The ball collided with Hitmonchan. He became transformed into an electrical energy data signal that shrank down and was absorbed by the Pokeball. It landed closed on the ground and Aster waited as it flashes...and shakes...flashes...shakes... flashes...shakes...and then it rests. 

ASTER: (exctatic) ALL RIGHT!!!!!!! I CAUGHT A HITMONCHAN!!! 

BULBASAUR: (triumphantly) BULBA!!! 

RAILSNAIL: (still dizzy) rAIaiAIaiAIIIIllll! (it fell down on its face with a loud 'plomp!' sound, exhausted.) 

Aster went over to the still warm Pokeball with his new catch inside. 

ASTER: A fighting Pokemon! This can really help me in my Pokemon journey! Hey Bulbasaur, take a look at this, its a new friend. (Bulbasaur looked proud and happy. Aster turned around) Hey Railsnail, take a look...(he saw Railsnail beaten on the ground) ...oh. Sorry. Forgot. (he pointed a Pokeball at Railsnail) RAILSNAIL, RETURN! (the Pokeball shot out a beam of light that grabbed onto Railsnail and turned him into an energy signal, as he became absorbed into the Pokeball. Everything seemed fine, when suddenly...) 

KELLAYA: (from far of somewhere) HEEEEEEEEELP!!!! 

Aster and Bulbasaur immediately jumped to their feet and headed for the origin of the scream. There they found Kellaya completely petrified, and screaming like mad, as Aster's Pokedex clung to her hand by a beam of electricity. 

ASTER: JEEVES, RELEASE!! 

The Pokedex let go of Kellaya's hand and fell to the ground. Aster picked it up. Anya also came running from a different direction. 

ANYA: What happened?! I heard Kellaya scream! 

KELLAYA: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH THAT CRAZY THING? 

ASTER: I told you not to play with it! It has a security system option. Only I can activate it and use it. 

KELLAYA: Sorry, I forgot. So it sticks to your hand if you steal it? 

ASTER: Actually, I can choose the security system type. See, if someone uses mine, it sticks to your hand through static! 

ANYA: Yeah, and if someone steals mine, it electrocutes them with a 100 volt shock! 

Aster and Kellaya are a little surprised by that comment, and slowly take a step back. 

ANYA: Well, if you steal my Dexatron, you deserve it!! 

KELLAYA then realized something. 

KELLAYA: What did you call your Pokedex? 

ANYA: Oh, that's right, you never heard its name. (she opened her Pokedex and pressed a button. A small holographic image of Anya from the chest up appeared floating above the Pokedex. The image was smiling, had her eyes closed, anime style :) ,and was giving a peace sign. Her vitals appeared beside her picture) 

POKEDEX: I am Dexatron, a Pokedex reference computer, designed by the Vermilion City Licensing Center for Pokemon trainer Anya Fever. If lost or broken, I cannot be replaced. 

ASTER: HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPOSED TO POSE IN YOUR PHOTO! 

ANYA: Maybe YOU'RE not, but I'M a Pokemon celebrity, so they didn't mind....Anyway, I'm lucky it's called Dexatron. It's a cool, powerful name, and since it is a Poke"DEX", the name "DEX"atron kind of fits! 

KELLAYA: Yeah, that name IS cool! Hey Aster, didn't you call your Pokedex something just now? 

ASTER: (suddenly embarrassed) Uh...no. 

KELLAYA: Yeah, you did. You called it Jeeves. Your Pokedex is named after a butler? 

ANYA: (tauntingly) Your Pokedex's name is JEEVES?!!! 

Reluctantly, he pulled out his Pokedex and pressed a button. A holographic image of Aster, from the chest up, appeared there, simply smiling, with his vitals beside his headshot. 

JEEVES: I am Jeeves, a Pokedex reference computer, designed by the Vermilion City Licensing Center for Pokemon trainer Aster Starlite. If lost or broken, I cannot be replaced. 

ANYA: (laughing) OH GEEZ!!! YOUR POKEDEX REALLY IS NAMED AFTER A BUTLER!!! HA HA HA!!! 

ASTER: IT WASN'T MY DESISION!! THE LICENSING CENTRE NAMED IT!! 

ANYA: WHAT A STUPID NAME!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! 

ASTER: SHUT UP! You're just jealous cause I already caught many Pokemon, and you still have only one! 

ANYA: THAT'S NOT TRUE! While you were out joy walking through the forest, I got some work done and caught many Pokemon, bringing my number up to six! 

ASTER: SIX POKEMON? AH, YOU ONLY CAUGHT THEM SO YOU WOULDN'T LET ME BEAT YOU! 

ANYA: YOU?!! BEAT ME?!!! 

ASTER: YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC SNOB!!! 

ANYA: I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THAT KIND OF TONE FROM A SECOND RATE FAILIURE LIKE YOU!!! PREPARE TO BATTLE!!! 

KELLAYA: Um…guys, calm down. You can…

ASTER: (not paying attention) FINE BY ME!!! YOU'RE GOING BULBASAUR!!! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA! 

ANYA: AND AS FOR MY POKEMON, I CHOOSE MY GREATEST, THE ONE DONATED BY THE LAB!!! POKEBALL, GO!!! 

Anya threw her Pokeball. It opened, and out came... a Charmander! Aster opened his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon. 

JEEVES: Charmander. Male. Level 10. Type, Fire, with other normal qualities. It continually has a fire lit on its tail. This Pokemon will die if the flame ever goes out. 

ASTER: Jeeves, compare grass to fire. 

JEEVES: Fire type Pokemon are typically stronger than grass type Pokemon of equal skill level. 

ASTER: Oh.......oh! 

Pokemon 10

#4 "With Friends Like These" Part 2: Better Than Everyone

Setting: A clearing in the forest of Route 6, at about 7:15 am. ASTER worried that he sent Bulbasaur to battle Anya's Charmander, especially since Bulbasaur was at level 6 and Charmander was at level 10. Kellaya sat of to the side, depressed that her two friends were fighting…again.

ASTER: I wanna change my Pokemon! 

ANYA: Un un! No way! You impatiently chose your Bulbasaur without suggesting that maybe I reveal my Pokemon first! This is a one on one battle! You made the bad call, you have to live with it! 

ASTER: All right, fine. BULBASAUR, GROWL! 

Bulbasaur arched down and growled at Charmander. 

ANYA: CHARMANDER, START OF WITH A GOOD ONE! EMBER NOW! 

Charmander waved his tail at Bulbasaur, causing many small flames to fly of and hit the surprised Bulbasaur. He fell down, burnt. ASTER looked worried, and pulled out his Pokedex, pointing it at Bulbasaur. 

JEEVES: This particular Bulbasaur is burnt. It will suffer continuous pain until the Burn is treated. 

ASTER: Oh no. HANG IN THERE, BULBASAUR! 

KELLAYA: (getting progressively worried) Guy's, please! Stop this!! You don't have to…

ANYA: CHARMANDER, SCRATCH! 

Bulbasaur slowly got up, but was immediately scratched in the face by Charmander. 

So Bulbasaur snapped! 

He tackled Charmander at point blank range! Charmander got thrown to the other side of the field. He tried to get up, but was only knocked down again by the charging Bulbasaur. After this tackle, Bulbasaur stood in place and growled triumphantly, as his eyes lit up. 

But something was off about Bulbasaur. Aster noticed that his scratches and burns healed just a little bit! He pointed his Pokedex at Bulbasaur again. 

JEEVES: Bulbasaur. Male. Level 7. (Jeeves suddenly plays a little tune) Bulbasaur has learned leech seed. 

ASTER: ALL RIGHT! What's leech seed? 

JEEVES: Leech seed. A grass attack. A small seed is shot at an opponent, immediately growing vine's that cling to the enemy after the seed makes contact. The vines then absorb the opponent's energy and transfer it to the originator of the seed. 

ASTER: AWESOME! OK BULBASAUR, TIME TO USE YOUR LEECH SEED! 

Bulbasaur agreed. A small seed rose out of the dome on his back and fired directly at Charmander! Unfortunately, Charmander saw the seed coming and used his tail to incinerate it. 

ANYA: THAT LITTLE GRASS SEED CAN'T STOP YOU! SCRATCH HIM! 

Charmander came running towards Bulbasaur, top speed. Aster got worried once again, and didn't know what to do. Bulbasaur also didn't know what to do, and prepared for impact. But then, Aster got an idea. 

ASTER: BULBASAUR, TRICK HIM! 

BULBASAUR: (speaking in Pokemon language) HEY CHAR! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! YOU'RE ON FIRE! 

CHARMANDER: (worried) CHAR?!!! 

Charmander immediately stoped and began checking himself. 

ASTER: NOW, BULBASAUR, LEECH SEED! 

Charmander frantically searched himself for a fire, when he suddenly remembers that his tail was ALWAYS on fire. He then realized the stupidity of what he was doing. And that's when the leech seed caught him of guard. ;)

The leech seed began draining Charmander's energy and sending it to Bulbasaur. Charmander tried flaming the vines off, but that just resulted in him burning himself. Eventually, Bulbasaur got so much energy, that his burns and scratches were completely healed. On the other hand, Charmander lost so much energy, he couldn't even stand up. He fell down, beaten. 

ASTER: ALRIIIGHT!!! WE DID IT!!! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA-SAUR! 

Anya was shocked. She pulled out a Pokeball. 

ANYA: CHARMANDER, RETURN! (a beam of light extended from the Pokeball and grabbed hold of Charmander, who got turned into an electric energy data signal. He became absorbed by the Pokeball) YOU CHEATED!!! 

ASTER: Huh? 

ANYA: I HAD THE HIGHER LEVER POKEMON OF A SUPERIOR TYPE!!! I HAD TO WIN!!! YOU MUST'VE CHEATED!!! 

ASTER: Just because the odds were in your favor doesn't mean you HAD to win. I just have faith in Bulbasaur. 

ANYA: IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I'M THE ONE THAT STUDIED FOR YEARS AND HAS A LONG LINE OF FAMILY POKEMON HISTORY!!! I'M BETTER THAN EVERYBODY!!! I SHOULD HAVE WON!!! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE WON IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR STUPID...BUTLER-DEX WITH YOU!!! 

ASTER: Well...sorry. Chill out. 

ANYA: BEST TWO OUT OF THREE!!! 

ASTER: WHAT? 

ANYA: C'MON! TWO MORE MATCHES! 

ASTER: You said one on one! 

ANYA: Uh…no I didn't. 

ASTER: YES YOU DID! 

ANYA: WELL, THAT'S INSANE! NO REAL POKEMON TRAINER EVER BATTLES WITH JUST ONE POKEMON!! C'MON, WE'RE HAVING A REMATCH!!! 

To Aster's surprise, Anya grabbed him and began dragging him painfully through the forest, leaving poor Kellaya behind. 

KELLAYA: Oh no. Why are they always like this?

Kellaya and Bulbasaur just follow them. 

New setting: In a clearing beside a river on Route 6, at about 7:25 am. Anya just entered the clearing, dragging Aster behind her, and Kellaya and Bulbasaur following both of them. Anya dropped Aster to the ground. 

ANYA: This is where we will hold our rematch! Choose your Pokemon! (she pulled out a Pokeball, and threw it at the river) I CHOOSE GOLDEEN!!! (the Pokeball hit the water and opened. An energy signal was released that materialized into a Goldeen). 

ASTER: (getting up, injured and angry) I'M NOT FIGHTING HERE! 

ANYA: So you forfeit? 

ASTER: NO, YOU'RE JUST CHOOSING PLAYING FIELDS WHERE I HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING! YOU KNOW MY ONLY READY TO FIGHT POKEMON LEFT IS RAILSNAIL! YOU DELIBERATLY TOOK ME TO A RIVER SO HE'D LOSE! 

ANYA: So you forfeit! 

ASTER: YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU'RE OBSESED WITH BEING BETTER THAN EVERYONE! I'M NOT FIGHTING AGAINST YOU! I'M OUTTA HERE! (Aster left) 

ANYA: So you DO forfeit! Ha ha! I knew you couldn't beat me! HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE HAVE ONE MORE MATCH! 

KELLAYA: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO EACH OTHER?!!! 

Anya turned to see Kellaya, and suddenly remembered that she's been here the whole time. Kellaya looked absolutely angry, and had tears running down her cheeks. 

KELLAYA: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!!! YOU'RE BOTH GOOD PEOPLE!!! I HATE YOU WHEN YOU FIGHT!!! WHY DO YOU TWO DO THIS?!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE FRIENDS?!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO EACH OTHER?!!! 

Kellaya ran off sobbing into the woods where her brother left. Anya stood alone by the river, wondering what just happened.

ANYA: (almost saying it to herself) Kellaya... Kellaya, I...I'm sorry...I...oh no. I'm turning into Mom. 

A big pause.

Anya was about to go after the other two, when suddenly, a large tentacle wrapped around Anya's legs, pulled her to the ground, and dragged her into the river. She struggled to cling onto land, but it happened to fast. Anya got pulled under. And after a few seconds of struggling, the water became still and motionless. 

Pokemon 10

#4 "With Friends Like These" Part 3: Cruel And Unusual

Setting: In a clearing beside a river in the forest of Route 6, at about 7:30 am. Aster, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur came back to this location after leaving just minutes ago. 

ASTER: (calling out) Hey, Anya?! Where are you?! Listen...Kellaya's right. If we're going to be traveling together, for at least a little while anyway, we can't keep fighting like this! I can stop if you can! Anya? Anya, where are you? 

The three of them looked around. 

ASTER: She's not here. You told me she was here. 

KELLAYA: This is where I left her. She's not here? Anya, where are you?! 

ASTER: (sadly) I...I guess she really didn't want to be with us. Maybe she WAS too proud of herself. 

KELLAYA: No! I don't believe that! She wouldn't leave me, no matter how much she hates you! She's my friend! 

ASTER: Oh, c'mon Kellaya... 

KELLAYA: NO! She probably made up all that going to Pewter city stuff so she'd have a reason to stay with us! 

ASTER: You think so?.......no. You don't know her well enough. Trust me.

Aster, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur stood there for a few more seconds, still looking around. There was no trace of Anya anywhere, but Kellaya refused to lose faith. But Aster gave up.

Without even thinking about it, Aster innocently picked up a rock and tried to skip it across the river. But instead, it sunk as soon as it hit the water, with a loud 'splunk!' sound. 

KELLAYA: You were never good at that, were you? 

ASTER: Guess not. 

KELLAYA: You were never good at ANYTHING, were you? 

ASTER: Ah, sez you. 

All of a sudden, the rock Aster flung into the river came hurling out of the river, top speed, and hit Aster straight in the head. He fell backwards, and Bulbasaur helped him up. 

KELLAYA: ARE YOU OK?! 

ASTER: (angry) MAN!!! ANOTHER ROCK?!!! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME!!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!!! 

KELLAYA: Someone threw your rock back out! 

ASTER: WHAT?! No way! 

KELLAYA: Well, something happened! 

Aster, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur took a look at the river, and suddenly realized that there was a big mud track heading toward the water. 

ASTER: Hey, look at that! 

KELLAYA: A mud track! 

ASTER: Maybe a car slid into the river here and got washed away. 

KELLAYA: It can't be a car, there's only one track. And it's too small for a tire. It's more the size of...of...a rock or person or something. 

Suddenly, the light on Aster's Pokedex, Jeeves, started blinking. He pulled it out and opened it. 

JEEVES: (bing bing bing) Pokemon detection nearby. 

Suddenly, a huge, ten foot tall Pokemon instantly rose from the river, sending water flying everywhere and drenching Aster and Kellaya. It had evil eyes, a big long nose, and 14 huge, unbelievably long tentacles that took up the space of the clearing. On the end of the furthest tentacle was Anya, totally wet and being held up high in the air by the Pokemon! The Pokemon was flailing angrily about! 

ANYA: (screaming) GET ME OFFA THIS CRAZY THIIIING!!!!!!! 

KELLAYA: (freaked out) IT'S A TENTACRUEL!!! 

JEEVES: (showing a small, holographic image of Tentacruel floating above the Pokedex) Tentacruel. Female. Level 30. Type, Water, with other normal, poison, and psychic abilities. With fourteen long tentacles, razor sharp edges of its body, and a hard to control temper, this Pokemon can easily be called the scourge of the seas. 

ASTER: (closing his Pokedex) A TENTACRUEL?!!! 

ANYA: (heard Aster yelling and looked to his general direction) Oh, gee, nice of you to drop by! Well, now with introductions out of the way, GET ME OUTTA THIS CREAPY THING'S CLUTCHES!!! IT'S DISGUSTING!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!! I'VE BEEN SUFFICATEING HERE!!!!!! 

ASTER: WHAT'S A TENTACRUEL DOING HERE?!!! 

KELLAYA: Well, it probably came from the South Oceans. It probably wandered North through the main bay, then traveled through a river, or an inlet or two... 

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!!! 

KELLAYA: Ohhhhhh... 

ANYA: HEEEEEEEELP!!!!!! 

Once he heard her yell, Aster ran and leapt onto the face of the Tentacruel, clutching onto it and poking it in the eyes. (Note from Squeakgator: How's THAT for dareing chivalry rescue attempts! :) ) In pain, the Tentacruel began flailing even harder, hitting everything in sight, trying to throw off Aster, but it still has a hard grip on Anya. Aster continued to beat it himself. 

ASTER: BULBASAUR, WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME OUT HERE!!! 

Bulbasaur ran up to the Tentacruel, trying to whip it with his vines, but each vine got knocked away by a tentacle. So Bulbasaur fired a leech seed at Tentacruel. It grabbed hold, and began to grow vines. 

ASTER: KELLAYA, USE TANGELA!!! HE SHOULD BE STRONG AGAINST TENTACRUEL!!! 

KELLAYA: RIGHT! (Kellaya pulled a Pokeball out of her pocket, and pressed its middle button to enlarge it) TANGELA, GO!!! (she threw the Pokeball. It landed on the ground, opened, and released an energy signal that materialized into a Tangela) TANGELA, BIND HIM!! 

Tangela rushed forth and was ready to strike, when a quick tentacle from the Tentacruel swooped in and knocked Tangela away in one swift blow! He went flying, crashed hard into a tree, and was beaten. 

KELLAYA: TANGELAAAAA!!!!!! 

Kellaya ran to Tangela's aid. Aster continued to fight the Tentacruel himself, as Anya continued to float in the air, now upside down. The Tentacruel shot some acid into the air, which landed back down on him, and dissolves the leech seed Bulbasaur used. 

ANYA: (screaming) YOU'RE NOT HEEEEEELLPIIIING!!! I'M STILL UUUUUUP HEEEEEERE!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ASTER: (realized something) ANYA, YOU NEVER CALLED BACK YOUR GOLDEEN AFTER USING IT TODAY, DID YOU?!! 

ANYA: NO, SO?!!! 

ASTER: THEN IT'S STILL OUT HERE SOMEWHERE!!!!!! 

ANYA: Oh, yeah...GOLDEEN, WHEREVER YOU ARE, GET OF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND HELP US!!!!! 

Suddenly, Anya's Goldeen swam up under the Tentacruel and hit it hard with her horn. In extreme pain, the Tentacruel leapt high into the air, lost all its power, and got beaten! Aster fell off the beast into a shallow part of the water. Tentacruel threw Anya even higher than before. 

KELLAYA: WE BEAT IT ALREADY?!!! 

ASTER: (getting up) I guess its under-belly must be her weak point, or something. 

Anya, in mid air, flipped around and looked angrily at the Tentacruel. She pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it. 

ANYA: PUT THIS IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT!!! (she threw the Pokeball down at Tentacruel. Once it hit it, it became an electrical energy data signal, and was absorbed into the Pokeball) THAT AUGHTA LEARN 'YA WHO CAPTURES WHO!!! (just then, Anya learned that she was very high in the air...and falling :| ) AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! 

In mid air the Pokeball shakes...and flashes... shakes...flashes...shakes...flashes...and then it rests. 

And then it hit Aster in the head with a loud 'BONK!' 

ASTER: OWWWW!!! 

Aster looked up, and suddenly Anya fell right into his arms with a loud splash of water. They were both spitting water, and breathing heavy. When they calmed down, they realized the 'interesting' position they were in...Aster was standing in the water, holding Anya in his arms, while she's clinging onto him. 

ANYA: One false move, bucko, and my foot goes where it counts. 

ASTER: (playfully dropping Anya into the water) In your dreams. 

Anya got up annoyed, but before she could say anything, Kellaya ran up, leapt on the both of them and hugged them in joy, overjoyed that her two friends were ok. Bulbasaur did the same. Suddenly, all their anger just faded away, as they stood in the water, hugging each other, joyfully. 

Pokemon 10

#4 "With Friends Like These" Part 4: Apologies

Setting: On a dirt road on Route 6, at about 5:00 p.m. Kellaya was exhausted after the battle with Tentacruel, and she quickly fell asleep soon after the battle was over. Aster decided not to wake his little sister up, and let her rest on a tree stump. He also healed Tangela a little with some potion, and put him back in Kellaya's Pokeball. Just then, as Aster was taking a break, Anya came down the dirt road to where he was sitting. 

ANYA: So there you are! Where the heck did you run of to?! 

ASTER: SSSHHHHH!!! Kellaya's sleeping. I was looking for a place where she could rest. 

ANYA: Poor kid. Not many people get to see the kind of violence she witnessed today. 

ASTER: She'll be okay. Actually, she wasn't really traumatized. She thought the whole thing was cool. 

ANYA: I'm sorry. 

Aster then became shocked. He never really heard her seriously say that before, and mean it. 

ANYA: I'm sorry I went nuts earlier. I wasn't expecting to lose that battle. I guess I could have been a good sport about it, but I'm supposed to be the best. I've been raised... (big pause)...........no. It would be easy to blame my Mom. But she's not on this Pokemon journey, I am. It's my fault I've been such a jerk, and I'm sorry. 

ASTER: (after a pause) So am I. 

ANYA: HUH?! 

ASTER: Well... you WERE always mean, but I was always mean in return. I never tried to stop fighting, whenever we fought. I was always bad at school subjects and homework, so now I found something I'm good at, something I want to do, and...I hate it if you put down my skills. But...I always retaliated, so I'm kinda sorry too. 

Anya looked really happy, like she was about to cry. She suddenly jumped towards Aster, and gave him a big hug, which REALLY freaked out and embarrassed Aster. (Note from Squeakgator: Blushy blushy! { ) )

ANYA: It's okay. I forgive you for being a jerk. 

Aster, of course, became annoyed by Anya's response of calling him a jerk. But when she let go and started continuing down the dirt path, Aster just stood in place for a while, watching her walk away, realizing that she just apologized when she probably wouldn't have. He stared at her, and blushed and smiled. Suddenly, Anya turned around. 

ANYA: Oh, I just remembered, we never finished our battle. 

ASTER: Huh? 

ANYA: Bulbasaur beat Charmander, and Goldeen beat your new Pokemon. That's one point for me and one point for you. 

ASTER: ARE YOU STILL ON THAT?!!! 

ANYA: Relax. The battle doesn't mean anything. But you know that I would never back down from an unfinished battle. (she pulled a Pokeball of her belt) C'mon. It'll be fun. 

ASTER first looked a little confused, but then realized what was going on, and realized that her challenge was not fuelled by anger, but by the feeling only a Pokemon Trainer can get. Aster liked that, and pulled out a Pokeball. 

ASTER: Yeah. It WILL be fun. (he enlarged the Pokeball and threw it) GO HITMONCHAN!!! 

ANYA: HA! I thought you would pick that one, seeing as how I haven't fought it yet. But to be fair, I shall also choose a fighter! (she threw her Pokeball) GO MANKEY!!! 

The two Pokeballs opened up as they hit the ground and released their individual energy signals that formed into a Mankey and a Hitmonchan. Aster pulled out his Pokedex, Jeeves, and Anya pulled out her Pokedex, Dexatron. 

JEEVES: Mankey. Male. Level 21. Type, fighting, with other normal qualities. This Pokemon can often be found swinging in forest trees, or stealing from passer-by trainers. Beware of his short temper. 

DEXATRON: Hitmonchan. Male. Level 33. Type, fighting, with other normal, psychic, fire, ice, and electric qualities. Some Hitmonchan have been known to hit over 20 times per second, earning him the nickname 'the lightning puncher'. 

ANYA: MANKEY, SCRATCH HIM! 

ASTER: HITMONCHAN, AGILITY NOW! 

Mankey tried to scratch Hitmonchan, but he dodged the attack in the nick of time. 

ANYA: HE'S NOT FAST ENOUGH TO BEAT MY MANKEY! KARATE CHOP! 

Mankey flipped around and Karate Chopped Hitmonchan, sending him to the ground. He landed on his feet and quickly recovered. 

ASTER: HITMONCHAN, USE YOUR FIRE PUNCH! THEN AGILITY! 

Hitmonchan sped up his punch, so that it caused an attacking flame when it hit Mankey. Then, he used an agility attack to speed up before Mankey even hit the ground. 

ASTER: COMET PUNCH! 

Hitmonchan came at Mankey with his deadly Comet Punch, attacking rapidly. 

ANYA: You can do like-wise! FURY ATTACK! 

Mankey, although still injured, repelled one of Hitmonchan's punches! Hitmonchan was shocked, and Mankey used that brief moment of opportunity to rapidly slash at him. The two of them looked weakened. 

ANYA: FINISH HIM OF!!! SCRAAAAAAATCH!!! 

ASTER: HIT HIIIIIIIM!!! 

The two Pokemon soared through the air, ready to attack. Surprisingly, they hit each other at the same time; their punches connecting in mid air simutainiously. They both fell to the ground, knocked out and unconscious.

Aster and Anya were both shocked. The battle was over. 

ASTER: What the... 

ANYA: It's a tie! A double knock out! (the two kids called back their Pokemon) Well, I guess that's that. Right now, neither of us are better than the other. 

ASTER: Yeah. A tie...for now! Until one day, when we fight amongst the great ones in the Pokemon League. Till then. 

ANYA: Till then. 

They shook hands. 

KELLAYA: (suddenly) WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN?!!!! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!!!!!!! 

Aster and Anya then realized that they've woken up a cranky Kellaya, who angrily tried to rest again. 

KELLAYA: (to herself) twerps. 

New Setting: On a dirt path on Route 6, at about Noon, the next day. Kellaya was walking a little behind Aster, but Anya ran up to join her. 

ANYA: You were right you know. 

KELLAYA: Huh? 

ANYA: You were right. We get really mean sometimes, me and your brother. We're really not ourselves around each other, like you said. But ever since we met each other, things got of to a bad start, and that's how it kept going. 

KELLAYA: So you mean you won't be mean to each other anymore? 

ANYA: What? No way! Arguing is what we do best. We're really close that way. 

KELLAYA: HUH?!

ANYA: Aster and I knew each other since we were 3. Since that time, we never got along. Never, that is, until yesterday, thanks to you. But we're not gonna be nice all of a sudden. Friendships are harder to work at when you're older. This is how we can work on ours. It's what we're comfortable with. I promise we'll get nicer over time, but friendships can grow on that kind of basis. (pause) Kellaya, you'll find out when you're older that 'friend' can mean a lot of different things. You can fight all the time with a person and still be friends. I hope you understand one day. (she ran off from Kellaya and came up to Aster) So, when's our next battle? 

ASTER: Next battle? I thought you said at the Pokemon League. 

ANYA: I can't wait that long! I have to defeat you now! 

ASTER: Fine, you win. 

ANYA: NO WAY BUSTER! I'M NOT WINNING BY DEFAULT! WE BATTLE! 

ASTER: I'M TIRED!!! 

ANYA: YOU SEE HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE?! 

ASTER: YOU'RE PATHETIC!! 

ANYA: YOU'RE PATHETIC!!! YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID BUTLER-DEX!!! 

ASTER: DON'T BRING JEEVES INTO THIS!!! 

ANYA: (laughing) I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR POKEDEX IS NAMED AFTER A BUTLER!!! 

ASTER: HEY!!! 

Aster and Anya continued to argue down the road, while Kellaya watched. 

KELLAYA: Those two are just nuts...but the three of us...we'll be great! Great friends! Together! 

The three of them continued down the road, happier than ever. 

to be continued...in #5! Coming soon!

/html


End file.
